Survivor: Tokelau
| returnees = danipero32 (19, 40) Blueu22 (20, 30) TLazyS (20) Broyate (22, 30) FescennineFelix (25, 38) T-hunna (25) Survivorhp (25) Blaine7275 (30) | video = | bluray = TokelauBluRay.png | previousseason = Survivor: Siem Reap | nextseason = Survivor: Socotra }} is the fourteenth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Tokelau was closely & widely followed by viewers, due to the strong cast and fan favorites throughout the community. Due to the unpredictability throughout the season, both pre & post merge, dynamic idol plays, polarizing personalities and strong gameplay, Tokelau quickly rose through the season ranks as one of the best seasons on the 703 wikia. 39 Days, 21 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Three Starting Tribes' - Just like in , , & , there are going to be three original tribes this season. *'Larger Cast': This season will feature 21 castaways instead of the standard 16, 18 or 20. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': Each tribe will have a hidden immunity idol hidden at their respective camps. *'Returning Players': A tribe of 7 returning castaways was introduced to the game along with the 14 newbies. These returnees were chosen on the premise of having had potential to do well in their first seasons, but failed, and are now getting a second chance. Main Moderators Changes Confessional Chat: Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals & votes. Castaways } |rowspan="9" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | | FescennineFelix "Felix" | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |4 |- | | Dgluc1 "Danny" | |3rd Voted Out Day 7 |5 |- | | t-hunna "Trent" | |4th Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | | JohnPoteet "Johnny" | |5th Voted Out Day 10 |3 |- | | PsychoManStudios "Mikey" | |6th Voted Out Day 12 |5 |- | | Sean the Artic Fox "Sean" | | |7th Voted Out Day 15 |7 |- | | Broyate "Austin" | | |8th Voted Out Day 18 |3 |- | | Turbofrog "Isaac" | | |9th Voted Out Day 20 |6 |- | | ScootMaxwell "Scott" | | |rowspan="12" |10th Voted Out Day 23 1st Jury Member |7 |- | | danipero32 "Danielle" | | |11th Voted Out Day 25 2nd Jury Member |7 |- | | blueu22 "Chris" | | |12th Voted Out Day 28 3rd Jury Member |17 |- | | KuT "Tommy" | | |13th Voted Out Day 30 4th Jury Member |10 |- | | bebunghia97 "TSN" | | |14th Voted Out Day 32 5th Jury Member |7 |- | | Juliansoyyo "Julian" | | |15th Voted Out Day 34 6th Jury Member |5 |- | | Ymatia "Yannick" | | |16th Voted Out Day 36 7th Jury Member |5 |- | | Kim.Huong "Kim" | | |17th Voted Out Day 37 8th Jury Member |11 |- | | survivorhp "Hunter" | | |18th Voted Out Day 38 9th Jury Member |10 |- | | Blaine7275 "Blaine" | | |2nd Runner-Up Day 39 |4 |- | | Jakeyrider "Jake" | | |Runner-Up Day 39 |8 |- | | TLazyS "Sora" | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |3 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | |- | | align="left" |Yannick | | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | - | | | | | | | | |colspan="2" | | | |- | | align="left" |Julian | - | - | - | | - | | | - | - | | | | | | | | |colspan="3" | | | |- | | align="left" |TSN | - | - | - | | - | | | - | - | | | | | | | |colspan="4" | | | |- | | align="left" |Tommy | | - | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | | |colspan="5" | | | |- | | align="left" |Chris | - | | - | - | | - | - | - | | - | | | |colspan="7" | | | |- | | align="left" |Danielle | - | | - | - | | - | - | - | | - | | |colspan="8" | | | |- | | align="left" |Scott | | - | | - | - | - | - | | - | - | |colspan="9" | | | |- | | align="left" |Isaac | - | - | - | | - | | | - | - | |colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Austin | - | - | - | | - | | | - | |colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Sean | - | | - | - | | - | - | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Mikey | - | - | - | | - | | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Johnny | - | | - | - | |colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Trent | - | - | - | |colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Danny | | - | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Felix | - | |colspan="21" |- | | align="left" |Nick | |colspan="22" |} Links Tokelau Forums Category:Survivor